


Fear of Dying

by BluePower24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, F/F, Fear of Death, Friendship, Makeup, Mentions of Death, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: Kara tries to explain why she was so scared when Lena found the formula to create her own kryptonite.(Please read the notes)EDIT: Chapter 2 is A/N





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Lena and Supergirl to resolve their s**t already and be friends again. This is why I think Kara acted so OOC in season 3, when it came to Lena creating kryptonite (I haven' seen season 4 yet). This is an unedited writing exercise, I just wanted to explain my idea, so it probably won't be that good. In fact, I wasn't going to post this, but then I thought "Meh, why the hell not". English isn't my first language, so forgive me any mistakes.

"You don't have to explain, Supergirl." Lena crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the superhero in front of her. "You already made your point when you accused me of conspiring against you."

"I was scared, Lena." Kara exhaled. She was tired and frustrated, but she wanted Lena to understand and, maybe, mend the friendship she had with the CEO. She had to, if Lena was to ever find out that her best friend and the Hero of National City were the same person.

"Oh, I know that." Lena spat. "You were scared of dying, but guess what Supergirl, we all are. Humans are fragile, a simple accident can kill us, but like I said, we still get in our cars every day. Firefighters, the police and a lot more people get in harm’s way to save others, and they don't have your powers. If you turn against people because you are afraid of dying, then you are a coward."

Lena was shouting by the end of her speech. She told everyone she was over it, but that wasn't true. She was still hurting that Supergirl had doubted her and accused of being just like the rest of her family, after all the times she believed her. Or maybe she never did. Maybe, deep down, Supergirl had always doubted her, and was just waiting for an opportunity to judge her. After all, when her mother framed her, the hero hadn't said that she believed in her. Kara had believed in her.

Supergirl sighed again. She felt so small and so guilty. It had been a mistake to mistrust Lena. She was her best friend! How could Kara ever think she would turn against her? But the fear of Kryptonite had clouded her judgment. But she wasn't afraid Lena would use it against her, or Superman. She needed to make Lena understand.

And apparently, Lena wanted too. Otherwise, she would have asked Supergirl to leave. Instead, the CEO bore her gaze into the hero, waiting for her to speak.

Kara drooped to the couch and rubbed her face with her hands. She had to get her words right.

"I wasn't just afraid of dying." She started, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. "I'm not afraid of dying, Lena. But at the same time, I am. I'm afraid of leaving the people I care about, National City and... well, the world, unprotected."

"Well, don't flatter yourself. Humanity was doing just fine before you."

"You don't get it!" Kara snapped. Lena was expecting anger, resulting from a bruised ego, but when Supergirl looked at her, all she saw was desperation. "I took on the responsibility to protect this City when I became Supergirl, and I would give my life for it, but... I would never be in peace if I failed my mission."

Lena's demeanor became softer. She could understand where the super was coming from. She, too, had a similar experience. She had taken upon herself to make L-Corp a force for good, and clean the Luthor name, after Lex's reign of terror. Still, she wouldn't give up that easy. Sense of responsibility wasn't enough to excuse the superhero's actions.

Kara seemed to notice this. She turned to the floor again before speaking.

"But want I'm most afraid of is to let my planet die."

Lena's eyebrows rose slightly at that. Supergirl's voice was so small and sounded so broken. The CEO uncrossed her arms and toke a step closer.

"My cousin and I are what's left of Krypton. Kal... I mean, Superman, was still a baby when we left, but I was 13. I remember Krypton, and my parents, and our culture." Supergirl's eyes turned to the ceiling, shining with unshed tears. Lena had to fight to urge to sit beside her and comfort her.

"I lost my home, Lena. I lost everything I knew when I was just a kid. And I’m not trying to get your pity. What I'm saying is... Kryptonite is the only thing that can kill my cousin and I, and if we die, our culture dies with us." Supergirl turned to Lena with pleading eyes.

"I can't let my home die."

A single tear ran down Supergirl's cheek, and Lena saw, for the first time, the stress she was under. Having the weight of preserving the culture of a whole civilization had to tough, to say the least. She didn't think could do it.

"I'm not scared of you, Lena. I know you're not like your family. But if the formula to create kryptonite exists, it can fall in the wrong hands... And if it did..." Kara couldn't finish her sentence. More tears were spilling from her eyes, and she cursed herself because she couldn't cry. Not now. But suddenly, voicing all her fears made even more real. They hit her hard, and they brought memories from her home in Krypton. And Rao! She was so tired.

Kara tried to clear her mind and stop her tears. She had to continue. She had to make Lena understand. But suddenly, the couch was dipping beside her, and a pair of arms were enveloping her.

Lena couldn't take it anymore. Now that she knew the motive for Supergirl's fears, she couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty for calling her a coward. When the superhero broke in front of her, Lena knew it was time to stop it.

She sat by Supergirl's side and pulled her into a hug.

"L-Lena?" Supergirl sniffed, confused.

Lena thought she recognized something in the hero's tone, but she ignored it.

"I'm sorry." The CEO said. "We were hurt and scared. We both said things that we shouldn't have."

It took a moment, but Supergirl finally relaxed in Lena's arms. She laid her head on the woman's shoulder, pale fingers smoothed her blonde hair comfortingly. Maybe they shouldn't have such an intimate moment at that time. There were still deep wounds in their relationship, and they would have to work on healing them slowly. But in that moment, maybe they both needed that comfort. Lena was still hurt, and so was Kara, but in that moment, they made a silent promise to each other. To mend those wounds and do better next time.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reply to your comments :)

Ok, some people pointed out that they don't agree that Kara's behaviour was OOC, and thinking back now, and reading your comments, maybe I haven't expressed myself correctly. I think the whole situation was OOC, but I was focusing more on Kara because:

1) We've known Kara longer;  
2) When Oliver Queen showed up with Kryptonite arrows, Kara was surprised but didn't give it a second thought.

Oliver explained the need for kryptonite, in case of any evil kryptonian decided to attack (Overgirl and Reign), and I thought Kara understood that. That's why I was surprised with her reaction when Lena revealed she could fabricate kryptonite.

But yeah, maybe you are right. Oliver isn't Lena. Oliver is from another Earth, and Lena is Kara's best friend her reaction was different because the situations are different.

 

As for Lena, I get why she was reluctant to forgive Supergirl and trust her again. She's been fighting for aproval and affection since she was 4 years old. The only person who made hr feel wellcome and loved was her brother, and he tried to kill her. Besides, she's a Luthor. I believed she's had her share of people misjudging her, betraying her or trying to use her to get to her family. So to have Supergirl, her idol, someone who believed her from the start, betraying her trust and saying those things... Ouch, that hurts. Lena is a stuborn woman, who hsa been basically on her own from an early age. I don't think she'll stay mad forever, but they both have a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to discuss Kara's OOC behaviour towards Lena? I haven't seen S4 yet, so no spoilers please.


End file.
